


There Would Be A Reckoning

by Twisted_Barbie



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Barbie/pseuds/Twisted_Barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy’s thoughts during Allan a Dale’s funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Would Be A Reckoning

The pyre catches fire quickly thanks to the pitch, his idea though no credit was given, not that he expected any and nor did he want any. He desired no praise or glory he only wanted to spare Allan the indignity of a slow burning pyre by way of apology for not preventing his slow agonised death. The flames rise high detaining the body in a prison of fire which was to be the final cell for the luckless thief. He steps forward then away from the comfort and safety the post afforded him and rapidly blinks to stave off tears. The others won’t notice and if they do, he will blame it on the smoke and nothing more. 

The blonde harlot chooses that moment to stomp off like the petty dramatic child that she was, desperately trying to overshadow Allan and failing miserably to do so. Even in death Allan was a force to be reckoned with and Kate was a fool if she thought she could outshine the sun. This moment was not hers to have and none would follow in the wake of her dust and attitude as grief and guilt kept them rooted. 

They were all killers now, loath as they were to admit it. They had rounded on Allan in their personal witch hunt and verbally flayed him alive. He was no better than them and though he said nothing in Allan’s defence a shrug of his shoulders cast enough suspicion on the once turned spy. It was foolish to turn to him of all people and expect a glowing résumé as he was responsible for Allan betraying Robin’s pathetic little gang in the first place. Then of course Allan had repaid him in kind, turning his cloak once more and scarpering back to Robin like the duplicitous dog that he was. 

He could never admit to how much that betrayal had hurt. He had considered Allan a friend and sometimes more when his mind was free of Marian and he dreamt of Allan instead. He had wanted them both and when he had them both they couldn’t be more further from him. So he had enjoyed Allan’s misery, revelled in it because for a moment his boy came back to him begging like a bitch, keening for his rightful master with his tail between his legs and he had refused him. 

Revenge had never tasted so sweet and it left him satisfied even as John manhandled Allan and shouted at him while tying him up. The knot was amateur and so was the man and more than ever he wanted to punch him in the face and though the feeling was nothing new the desire not to act on his instinct was. 

Instead they chose to leave and left Allan behind tied up and betrayed and he had loved it. It wasn’t a terrible fate as they planned to return hours later leaving Allan to stew before they would get to the bottom of the situation. Robin had his reasons for leaving him behind and he had his own motives too. He wanted Allan to feel the same harrowing loneliness he had inflicted on him. He wanted his boy to suffer and later he would forgive him his misguided slight and take him in his arms and later into his bed. His boy would only suffer for hours while he had suffered for months and Allan was safe in their little woodland haven or so they had thought, so he had thought. 

How many times had the Sheriff sent him to find the outlaws hideaway? How many times had he searched himself? Vaisey had found it once, led by the hand by none other than Little John himself, the lumbering moron, though he never found it again. How did he find it again? And why did it have to be then? 

Robin claims this war is bigger than him, that he is insignificant but he cannot see past his own egotism. He is forever trying to banish him to the shadows but not this time because for once it truly is about him. He and the Sheriff had fought to the supposed death; he had stuck him with a dagger and thought himself rid of his cloying presence. Perhaps that was his own egotism failing him as the Sheriff had told him in his presumed final moments that not all was as it seemed. 

Truer words had never been spoken. The Sheriff was not dead, Allan was innocent, his mother’s memory was besmirched, it was his father that had died in the fire, the Lord of Locksley lived and he had a brother. Everything he thought he knew had been a lie and had left him reeling and he suddenly found himself an outlaw though no wooden monstrosity hung from his neck. He wasn’t one of Robin’s men and could never be he had no illusion of that. He was lost, thrown off kilter and suddenly Allan was by his side once more and things started to make sense again. 

Robin thought Allan was murdered because of him because his martyr complex could afford him no other reason. He thought the Sheriff’s taunts about Allan’s death were at him but they were not, not entirely. The Sheriff had killed two birds with one stone by slaying Allan, it was a coup to murder one of Robin’s petty gang of misfits but he had also taken away one of his last lifelines. 

Unlike Robin the Sheriff knew of his affection for Allan and taunted him. At first it was only lewd suggestions as the pair stood together but there was no denying the man relished the fact that Allan had scarpered. It was Allan’s betrayal that made him focus more on Marian, the loss weighed heavy upon him and he could not bear to lose Marian as well. The thought that she would leave him and not that she did not love him, drove him insane and in an action he very much regrets he took a life that was not his to take. 

How he had wanted to die. Allan had looked right through him at Dead Man’s Crossing as though he hadn’t recognized him. He had felt low in that moment, lower than he had felt when he took Marian’s life. He had realised then that he had not loved her, not truly. In his eyes she could never be his equal and that is what he had truly wanted, to be taken for who he was, understood and loved. He didn’t agree with Marian’s life choices, he could not understand her and love was far too easy a word to say than to mean. That was not to say that he did not love her because he did, as much as he was capable of loving another person but it was too late when he realised she was not for him. 

It is too late once again now that he realises Allan was the one meant for him. He watches the body of his deceased love drown in flames and feels hollow. The heat of the fire distorts his view of Nottingham and the castle. A fortress that was once full of promise is now a misshapen grotesque parody of itself. Now Allan is gone he can see Nottingham for what it truly is, a dark infested ruin of a city that stinks of Byzantine fire and death. 

Robin had said that this was not his fight and to a certain extent he was right. He cared little for King Richard and less for England but he would not be fighting for them. The Sheriff had said they would have their reckoning and they would. A debt was owed, a life for a life and before this was all over the streets would run red with the spilling of blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching my DVDs again and it always struck me that we know Allan escaped and tried to warn them but Guy and the gang had no idea


End file.
